White Winter Wolf
by bowtiesandkaty
Summary: For 2 thousand years the Anderson Lords and Hummel Clan have been at war. It all started when Maryeth and Gouda met, a vampire and a werewolf; they killed each other and that fact started a bloody battle between two races, two kingdoms.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Guys! Here I am - again. So… my first fanfic here went well, I truly thought that there would be no access. I think I got a little bit excited, okay, I got overly excited. I wrote the first chapter of a Klaine fanfic I've been dying to create, I hope you enjoy reading and please I need reviews! I'll be answering from now on every curiosity about the White Winter Wolf fic in the next chapters._

* * *

**_White Winter Wolf_**

_2014 The Dark Moors_

The wolf was as dark as a winter night in its worst storm, his eyes glowed with life but his mouth betrayed his kind side, when his first howl echoed in the night death ran around. Screams of pain and pure rage could be heard between the tress, blood spilled in the white snow covering the ground, but the blood was darker than normal, almost black. The first twenty minutes of battle was about killing vampires, but when the wind changed and a wicked laugh came from the center of the fight, the black wolf knew he was there – his companions howled in the cold night, some from pain, some trying to find an escape, others simply accepting death like an old friend.

During the rest of the battle the wind fell silent and the forest became an ocean of misery.

* * *

_1714 Hummel Clan_  
_Red Kingdom_

"Miss Brittany!"– The housekeeper called, worry plastered in her voice – "Mr Hunter has need of you!"

"Tell him I can't." She stated nervously but shortly, eyes engulfing her surroundings. Her pale fingers embraced a chair near her; her weak breathing could be seen in the cold air, shadowy turning into wind. "I have business waiting for my presence." She completed.

"Master won't be satisfied, Miss Brittany." The fool human tried to speak quietly, gently.

Brittany Maryeth Pierce was the daughter of Evian Jarod Pierce and Anat Maryeth Pierce, his father died killing werewolves and her mother died mourning her husband's unfair death. Brittany M. Pierce cried blood for three years until she realized she was a vampire, and a vampire's destiny is lonely. She was glad she was alone for the rest of her miserable eternity. She spent 200 years away from her home – The Hummel Clan – when she came back she saw how different her life would be from that moment on. Burt Hummel had turned the throne over to his son Kurt Amsi Hummel; a powerful vampire, restless and wild.

King Hummel brought happiness to the Red Kingdom, he prepared an army of vampires and treated his servants with love and care. He was raised without his mother's arms, his father was a king and couldn't be there for him every time he got hurt. He grew up strong and lonely like a vampire should be, he killed with no remorse and taught the children to no long their beloved's death. The Hummel Clan consisted of no more than 70 adult vampires and 50 children, but that small number could kill three hundred werewolves within five minutes.

That meant vampires had no patience.

Brittany snapped the housekeeper's neck in a blink of an eye; she saw her vivid red blood spill around the mahogany furniture, she felt sorry for herself – she'd have to clean the whole mess. She went back to her sit at the wide open window, she rested her head on the wood next to her left side and enjoyed the smell of human blood and nature.

"Brittany" Came a silky voice from the door, she didn't have to turn to see who it was. She kept looking at the dark night – where she wanted to be, she wanted to hunt werewolves and delight in the husky blood of their veins – she needed to see Santana Faye, needed to drink from her love.

"You won't be free until you see what you're doing with our safety, something King Amsi worked so hard to give us. Safety, Brittany Maryeth. And that's what you won't get because of your name, have you told her your name?" Hunter asked with a hint of a laugh.

"Yes, I have." Brittany said simply. "She knows where I live and knows who I share my life with."

"That's great!" Hunter laughed like a wicked man. "She's not dead, you're not dead. So I do not understand your relationship, my dear." He said sweetly.

"You wouldn't if you tried."

Hunter wasn't sure whether she said he was stupid or if their relationship was that complicated, but Brittany was his sister for so long he couldn't even remember, so he let it go for once – or twice. "I'm going to the castle later tonight, have a word with King Kurt." He ran as fast as lighting in her direction, gave a briefly kiss on her lips and said calmly: "Farewell, sister."

He was worried with her, everyone who had seen her was. She looked like death, even scarier than a black witch; she was mourning her lost love, she knew King Kurt wouldn't agree with such type of romance – after all, Santana was a werewolf and part of the Anderson Lords.

* * *

_2014 Anderson Lords_  
_Black Forest Kingdom_

"Disaster!" Hayden Anderson yelled at his son "It was a disaster!" The Anderson Lord sat at the Black Throne looking angry and sad "One hundred fifty werewolves are dead!"

Blaine's father had pronounced the fight five days ago, one day after the declaration two hundred wolves of the Anderson Lords went to war knowing it would be a fail attempt to exterminate the vampire race. That knowledge didn't stop Hayden Gouda Anderson to enunciate a battle; some vampires have been threatening the small town near their kingdom, and he couldn't help but support the humans – Hayden's reign was about saving people from vampire's claws – or fangs.

"Father" – Blaine said shortly, his father looked at him as he heard his alpha son speak – "There will be death, there will be sickness. We can't stop fighting when we're so close to win." Blaine reasoned simply, his expression calm and cold. "I saw him, father. I saw him and was this close to kill him!" Blaine had raised his voice as he spoke, his hands moving fast at his sides.

Blaine Gouda Anderson was no fool, he was an alpha; that meant he was a natural dominant, he would make the children scream just because he can. The only person – vampire – who had ever made him look like an idiot was Kurt Amsi Hummel; the stupid blood sucker would play with his senses and make fun of him in front of his whole clan. The Red King was always faster and smarter than him but not stronger. Blaine had once put his hands on that stunning pale skin, he felt the shiver run around his body. Kurt's cold skin made him forget what he was supposed to do – his goal. It was already too late, Kurt's jelly body had moved out from his hold… Blaine thought that he'd die exactly there, with his glassy eyes full of desire, but The Red King only stared at him – so profoundly he felt the horror in those ocean blue eyes, eyes which searched for answers; Kurt ran, ran as fast as he could and his clan followed their master.

"I think I'm blind, son. I can't see his head! Where is his head, Blaine? What did we get from that disaster? Death! That's what we got!" Hayden was nervous, not furious. He loved his son, he knew he was right about the war. Instead of desiring blood, Hayden Anderson wanted peace. He was old, he was tired. There was no way they could exterminate the Hummel's clan. "We need to find a way out of this."

"What do you mean? Out?" Blaine stopped breathing.

"We need to end this war."

"And we will!" Blaine screamed at his father. "We'll kill them, we'll bath in their blood!"

"Don't be such fool!" Hayden had rose up from where he sat peacefully. "They won't give up, they will try to annihilate our kind. And you know as well as I do that they will succeed. We try to conciliate now or there will be no other chance, son."

Blaine stands silent at his father's presence; after all, if his mate died there would be no life for him to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine entered the dusky clearing carefully in his human form, he leapt thorny branches and ran as fast as his human form could handle – it wasn't easy since the forest this time of the year was dense. Forty minutes running in the cold ground and muggy air, he finally could see the small opening between the large trees; a cozy hovel settled near a frozen lake. He could smell the unceasing lust – _he could feel him_, surrendering to the most carnal craves. Blaine took a deep breath before he stepped toward the hovel.

He wasn't prepared for what he saw; Kurt sprawled out in the large-sized bed, his head thrown back in pure, desperate pleasure. Three of his fingers fucking frantically his swollen hole; his other hand covering his mouth, muffling his sweet squeaks, eyes glassy and cheeks rosy. Blaine closed the door quietly and walked over to the bed, eyes raking all over Kurt's pale skin and beautiful body.

"Bl-" Kurt cut himself shortly with a strangled moan, his head turning to his right side searching for his mate. "Please…" he almost cried in frustration, he felt pre-come leaking out of his cock, he knew he couldn't touch himself there without Blaine's permission. "Need you" he whispered weakly.

Blaine's mouth was salivating from the sight before him, **his** Kurt begging to be touched by his hands; the strong vampire was nowhere to be seen, the unflagging King Kurt was long gone. There was Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson's mate; his to be used, his to be loved and his to do with as he pleased. Blaine felt restless, white-hot pleasure ran throughout him.

Kurt's pallid skin glistened with sweat, his half-opened mouth swollen from biting to muffle his moans, his long legs and abdomen trembling hard, cock leaking and toes curling – Kurt was the perfect image of desperation. But Blaine knew better, it has been so long since they last met – one week already – Blaine knew Kurt needed him as despairingly as he needed him now. The headache has been killing them both lately, it hurt so much they barely could think of anything else than each other. _They needed to possess_.

Blaine soon lay down next to Kurt, his left hand slowly making its way to Kurt's cock; Kurt almost let out a scream when Blaine's hand wrapped around his shaft, Kurt's form quivering ever so slightly, his cock twitching and fingers still inside him. Blaine carefully replaced Kurt's fingers with two of his, which were shorter but impressively thicker – Kurt's moan was long and low with the new feeling. He looked at Blaine with heavy lids, his breath shallow. "Just do it…"

He couldn't put his lover through any more _teasing_, he couldn't put himself through that.

Blaine spread Kurt's legs wider and soon found himself kneeling between them; his shirt on, pants and boxers down to his mid-thighs and Kurt looking at him expectantly. He positioned his cock and entered Kurt with a small grunt – _God, how long has it been? It felt like ages_ – he sank into Kurt, as deep as he could. Kurt moaned while trying to move, Blaine _enjoyed_ the view, Kurt sprawled in bed wanting nothing more than to be take – Blaine's toy, Blaine's vampire, _Blaine's mate; his mate – _"You're mine, baby." With that, Blaine thrust hard into Kurt who cried loudly closing his eyes, mouth ajar. And he didn't stop, he didn't have the force to do it. He pounded fast and deeply into Kurt, hearing his own rapid breath and his lover's pleading moans.

Kurt's back arched from the bed every now and then, hands searching for something to grab while he thought he couldn't take it any longer, he saw his cock getting even redder – he knew Blaine wanted him to come only from his cock, and he _would_, he felt it coming… the pleasure, every time Blaine pounded into him. He turned his head to his left side and closed his eyes, his right hand holding the headboard, when he opened his eyes for a brief second he saw Blaine's sweaty body matching his, eyes raking over his body like he was hungry for it – like he could devour Kurt – it was then he couldn't take it anymore, he choke on a scream and came harder than ever, it was almost overwhelming.

Three more thrusts and Blaine came with a loud howl, collapsing in bed next to Kurt, his breath catching when he saw his lover – _so gorgeous_. Laying there with his eyes closed, skin ruddy and one of his arms thrown over his belly. "I have to go." Kurt whispered calmly like he was saying that more to himself. Blaine watched as he got up, he picked up his black skin tight jeans from the floor and started stroking it, Blaine knew he wanted to say something – he waited. But Kurt put on his clothes silently, not even looking at Blaine who still lay in bed quietly watching him. "A kingdom needs its king…" He finally looked at Blaine, eyes searching for something Blaine couldn't quite point out what.

"Tomorrow?" Blaine's voice sounded husky from all the action.

"I can't."

"Maybe three days from now, it's all I can take without you." He kept his dominant tone while talking to his mate, he knew Kurt tended to get quite dominant too so it meant he had to mark his territory as werewolf.

"Well… It's not like you're going to die if we stay fifteen days without seeing each other." Kurt said annoyingly sweet, faking a smile. "You tried to invade our clan two days ago, killed one of our most precious comrades."

Blaine's laugh echoed loudly in the room, he got up from the bed standing half-naked in front of Kurt. "So the _queen_ is little bit pissed?" Blaine laughed again before yanking Kurt's belt and pulling him close to his body. "Can't believe it." He smirked lazily.

"Fuck you, Anderson." Kurt growled angrily, he got off of Blaine's tight embrace; he looked over Blaine's body one more time, face unreadable he turned and headed for the door while ruffling his own hair. "See you around, _dog_."

* * *

_Centuries ago, Vampire and Werewolf Lords found out why their kind died suddenly in their sleep. Sometimes, vampires would be found bleeding and werewolves would have scratches all over their bodies. _

_That was the pain love could bring with each mate._

_As soon as a vampire or werewolf found their soulmates they needed that certain person to survive; they needed to touch, they needed to possess, they needed to mark. If not, a plague would spread and destroy their bodies while asleep within one month of knowing their fate._

* * *

Kurt sat on a tree near the lake facing the water below him; he lied to Blaine – one more time – it hurt him to not tell his mate the truth about why he couldn't keep meeting him every day, but he didn't have the guts to say: "_Hey, baby! Don't you think we should stop seeing each other because we are enemies?!_" That would sound just **perfect**. He knew they needed the proximity, he wanted nothing more than to just give himself entirely to Blaine, unfortunately he was a king, he had duties, and he had family to care for. That was the most important thing right now even though he was suffering and it hurt like a bitch to be away from Blaine, literally.

He usually had headaches if he didn't get to see Blaine for three days, but the last week they hadn't have the time to meet his nose started to bleed and his skin was getting paler. He surely felt better now, he felt like _heaven. _

Kurt tried to look for a witch to help him get this soulmate thing out of him, some of his friends were still looking for one, but every time he asked a witch if she could 'fix' him, the bitch would say: "I can't, there's no witch who can possibly try." Even the black ones, and that's some serious shit. But he wouldn't give it up.

He had to do something about it, he couldn't keep this relationship with the Black King's son; it'd end up in death and mourning. He had to take care of his people, he had to save Blaine's heart; he loved the wolf and didn't want to end up dead leaving his soulmate to die from sadness – he had seen that too many times over the years.

_Truth be told_: he will never be the perfect match for his mate.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
